With the continuous development of display technologies, the manufacturing of display panels has become more and more mature. Display panels include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, and liquid-crystal display panels (LCDs), etc. OLED display panels are featured with self-emitting light, wide viewing angle, low power consumption and ultrafast response speed, etc. and thus, have been widely used in the display field.
In existing technologies, the pixel structure of an OLED display panel is a layered-structure including an anode, an organic light-emitting material layer and a cathode. The lights emitted from the organic light-emitting material layer in different pixels show different colors. Thus, different pixels emit light with different colors, and pixels emitting light in different colors form an image. However, as the properties of light in different colors vary, the change scales of the brightness of the light emitted from pixels with different colors at large viewing angles are different. Thus, the OLED display panel at the large viewing angles may experience brightness and color variations at large viewing angles, and the color shift may also be severe.
The disclosed organic light-emitting display panel and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.